1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stationary exercise apparatus, and more particularly to a stationary exercise apparatus with adjustable components to vary the footpath and enhance exercise intensity of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stationary exercise apparatus have been popular for several decades. Early exercise apparatus typically had a single mode of operation, and exercise intensity was varied by increasing apparatus speed. More recently, enhancing exercise intensity in some apparatus has been made by adjusting the moving path of user's feet, such as by adjusting the incline or stride length of user's foot path.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,804 discloses two mechanisms for adjusting the incline of a stationary exercise apparatus, one of them having a linear track which can be adjusted and the other having a length adjusting swing arm. The swing arm lower end can be moved upwardly for a high incline foot path. U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,552 also discloses a stationary exercise apparatus having a linear track for changing the incline of the stationary exercise apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 6,440,042 discloses a stationary exercise apparatus having a curved track for adjusting the incline of the stationary exercise apparatus.
Nonetheless, there is still a need for an exercise apparatus that can increase varieties of exercise and enhance exercise intensity of a user.